Una historia de amor
by ladiserena
Summary: Una cancion es el relato de un breve momento de nuestras vidas
1. Chapter 1

Siempre he creído que cuando no se pueden expresar los sentimientos no hay nada mejor que una buena canción que nos ayude a hacerlo, y desde hace un tiempo, tengo esta loca idea rondando en mi mente de escribir estas historias, que con tan solo escuchar la canción recuerdo a nuestros personajes favoritos interpretándolas y me alegra el por fin poder compartirlas con ustedes, espero que sean de su agrado y cualquier comentario será bien recibido.

Aclaro que los personajes ni las canciones me pertenecen solo las uso con fines de entretenimiento no lucrativo, así que cero demandas vale.

Sin mas por el momento les dejo con la primera canción.

Atte: Ladiserena

**Cancion**You're Beautiful

**Interprete**James Blunt

**Personajes** Serena & Seiya

My life is brilliant.

Ser una famosa estrella era lo máximo, estaba en la cima, haciendo lo que le gustaba y la música era su mejor forma de expresarse, si no fuera por el hecho de tener que encontrar a su princesa, no podría pedir mas en ese momento, su vida era… perfecta.

My life is brilliant.My love is pure.I saw an angel.Of that I'm sure.

Odiaba el ajetreo que se causaba en el aeropuerto cada vez que llegaban a otra ciudad al principio creyó que era fantástico pero ahora se había convertido en algo que lo fastidiaba, todas esas chicas impidiéndole el paso, y siempre intentando obtener algo de él.

She smiled at me on the subway.She was with another man.But I won't lose no sleep on that,'Cause I've got a plan.

Al fin se libro de ellas, había salido ileso y antes que sus hermanos, ja, poso sus manos sobre su nuca, cuando miro a un ángel rubio sonriéndole, quedo petrificado, algo en su interior se agito al notar que realmente no le había sonreído a él, es mas ni si quiera había notado su presencia, estaba absorta en el tipo que iba con ella, pero él sabia que eso no seria por mucho tiempo, solo bastaba con una sonrisa, y nadie se resistía a seiya kou.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.You're beautiful, it's true.I saw your face in a crowded place,And I don't know what to do,'Cause I'll never be with you.

Aguardo unos segundos esperando que ella volviera a mirarlo, pero no fue así, ella seguía tomada del brazo de aquel, sonriéndole mientras caminaba a su lado, a cada segundo aquel ángel se alejaba cada vez mas, se vio tentado a ir en su búsqueda pero la realidad llego a el cuando un grupo de admiradoras le dio alcance.

Yeah, she caught my eye,As we walked on by.She could see from my face that I was,Flying high, And I don't think that I'll see her again,But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

Y entonces paso lo que tanto ansiaba, solo por un breve par de segundos ella lo había mirado, cuando reacciono era demasiado tarde ella estaba de nuevo absorta en su acompañante y sus admiradoras ahora le rodeaban, la había perdido de vista unos segundos pero habían sido suficientes para perderla, volteo mirando en todas direcciones, pero ella simplemente se había ido.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.You're beautiful, it's true.I saw your face in a crowded place,And I don't know what to do,'Cause I'll never be with you.

Tanta gente a su alrededor queriendo estar con él, y acababa de perder a la única belleza con la que deseaba estar, solo unos segundos y habían bastado para amarla, y sin embargo ahora debía aceptar el hecho de que no volvería a ver a ese hermoso ángel, mucho menos estar con el, ahora solo quedaba su imagen sonriente guardada en su memoria.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.You're beautiful, it's true.There must be an angel with a smile on her face,When she thought up that I should be with you.But it's time to face the truth,I will never be with you.

La filmación de esa novela había resultado de lo mas aburrida necesitaba unos instantes a solas, para cerrar los ojos y volver a verla se recostó en una banca del parque cercana a los autobuses, la imagen se estaba formando en su mente cuando escucho un ruido que lo saco de su estado taciturno, se levanto de inmediato encontrándose nuevamente con esos hermosos ojos azules mirándolo, al parecer el destino estaba de su lado y esbozando una sonrisa dijo.

"¿de nuevo tu.. bombón?"


	2. Estrella Gemela

**Canción: **Estrella Gemela

**Interprete: **Laura Pausini

_**Personaje:**_Darien

Ya esta de nuevo aquí la soledad,

se que otra noche escuchare,

mi corazón,

llevando en sus latidos,

tiempo de amor,

sin un punto final oh no,

Era la enésima relación que llegaba a su final, estaba harto pero siempre pasaba lo mismo, encontraba diferencias no reconciliables por lo que se veía obligado a decir adiós a su pareja en turno, salió al balcón la luna lo bañaba con sus rayos y la suave brisa lo refrescaba, sabia que su lugar era otro, junto a ella.

Tu que por dentro,

me conoces ya sabrás,

vivo el momento mas difícil de llevar,

no fue bastante,

haberme equivocado,

Suspiro, ella comprendería como se sentía en ese momento, y borraría la soldad que lo invadía desde hace años, estaba cansado ya no soportaba mas su situación la necesitaba, y lo que menos soportaba era la idea de pensar que quizás ya la había encontrado y al no reconocerla, la dejo ir o peor aun, lo vio con otra y decepcionada se marcho.

No me ha servido,

haber pagado deudas,

si me quedan ahora mis maneras de sentir,

aun tan frágiles,

Dio otro sorbo a su copa, pronto amanecería, una noche mas dedicado solo a ella, no era una mala persona así que no entendía por que aun no era merecedor de estar con ella físicamente, solo lo visitaba en sueños le decía que buscara algo y el lo hacia hasta por debajo de las piedras pero… ¿donde se encuentra un cristal de plata?

Sueño con saber si existes,

o si estos son vuelos inútiles,

donde estarás, donde alma mía,

que yo sin ti, me perderé,

Para no haber dormido en toda la noche se sentía bastante bien, caminaba por las calles de Tokio rumbo a su departamento, había regalado un par de sonrisas, movido su negra cabellera y giñado un par de veces sus profundos ojos azules y eso era suficiente para mas de una chica callera a sus pies, el lo sabia y lo explotaba cuando creía que era necesario, mas en su interior sabia de sobra que así jamás la encontraría. No a ella, a su alma gemela.

Donde estarás,

donde alma bella,

donde estarás,

Entro a la arcade donde encontraría refugio en su amigo, el único que sabia que la buscaba a ella y solo a ella, el único que sabia de todos sus intentos fallidos por encontrarla.

"darien!... ¿por que esa cara hermano?"

"…"

"no me digas que terminaste con rei… pero si…- el lo miro con cara de pocos amigos- ok ya no te diré nada" –puso una tasa de café frente a él, que de inmediato tomo para darle un par de tragos-

"¿por que sonríes?"

"es solo que acabo de ver a una amiga, es linda y muy divertida… con esos ojos y su forma de hacer pucheros siempre consigue lo que quiere" – el volvió a sonreír, mientras darien volvió los ojos, lo que menos necesitaba, es oír a su amigo hablar de su nueva presa- "es capas de robarle el corazón a cualquiera"

"vamos Andrew, no exageres"

"no dirías lo mismo si conocieras a serena"

Mi corazón,

se eleva en sus latidos,

tiempo de amor,

y yo te voy buscando,

y mis ojos me hacen daño,

de tanto mirar,

Su corazón se acelero con tan solo oír ese nombre y su mente lo remitió a un tiempo lejano en un enorme palacio donde saboreaba los deliciosos y dulces labios de una frágil princesa, "serena" murmuro mas para si que para Andrew que lo miraba fijamente y un tanto extrañado por el ausentismo momentáneo de su amigo.

"si posiblemente la conozcas siempre anda por aquí" –el pelinegro volteo intentando reconocerla entre todas las chicas que se encontraban en el lugar en esos momentos-

Donde estarás,

donde alma mía,

que yo sin ti,

me perderé,

"Sobre todo en el área de videojuegos, es una niña muy inquieta, y un poco distraída pero dulce"

La insistencia de Andrew en la forma de ser de la chica no le agrado, deseaba callarlo y sin saber por que, después de todo, él ni siquiera conocía a esa tal serena ¿o si?

Donde estarás,

donde alma bella,

estrella gemela,

donde estarás,

Salió del lugar resignado, un día mas que estaba sin ella, la oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a hacerse presente y sin embargo la luna parecía guiar su camino a casa, mas no quería llegar, no aun no, ahí solo lo esperaba la soledad y un tormento de recuerdos de una vida pasada, de una vida a su lado, que le recordaba lo infeliz que lo hacia no tenerla con el.

Tal vez detrás de la luna estarás,

como el sueño más difícil de hallar,

no comprendes que yo vivo por ti,

Un día mas donde la única esperanza de seguir era el que tal vez hoy seria el día en que la encontraría, solo debía seguir buscando y su soledad terminaría, iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, oculto tras sus lentes oscuros que choco contra una rubia criatura que lo miro con sus hermosos ojos azules y su corazón le latió aceleradamente indicándole que hoy era el día, pero ella solo siguió caminando después de murmurar una disculpa alejándose de él a toda velocidad, no podía creerlo la había encontrado, lentamente se deshizo de sus gafas para verla mejor.

Donde estarás…

Antes que nada aclaro que los personajes ni las canciones me pertenecen solo las uso con fines de entretenimiento no lucrativo, así que cero demandas vale.

También quiero agradecer a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer, en especial, por sus comentarios, a:

Karenina Hansen.- Muchas gracias, espero que esta también haya sido de tu agrado, y estoy por terminar un capitulo mas de "por un amor", solo estoy en proceso de ultimar detalles.

tSuKi Ai KoU.- Descuida yo tampoco se mucho ingles, je je, pero prometo considerar el hecho de traducir las canciones, Vale!! ; 

Cualquier comentario será bien recibido, sin más por el momento.

Ladiserena


End file.
